1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multiband antennas, and particularly to a multiband antenna used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, are widely used. Most of these portable electronic devices have antennas mounted therein for receiving/sending wireless signals. Commonly, a portable electronic device may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies, which requires its antenna be a multiband antenna. For example, many portable electronic devices need a multiband antenna that can receive/send wireless signals used in Global Position System (GPS) (at frequencies of about 1.575 G Hz) and can also receive/send wireless signals used in Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) (at frequencies of about 2.4 G Hz-2.5 G Hz).
However, many multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, making it difficult to miniaturize portable electronic devices. Even if some miniaturized multiband antennas can be installed in the portable electronic devices, they are difficult to be installed precisely. Thus, communication quality of the portable electronic devices may be adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.